Ravemane Chapter 4
by Neobrony
Summary: As everypony arrives in Canterlot Princess Luna interacts with Ravenmane for he is the key to stop a new threat a manticorn by the name of Blankmare a master of stealth,disguise, and theft she will be the new villian to everyone, for now the time has come for Ravenmane to fulfil his duty as the Element of Passion


As everyone is asleep on the train only two are awake, Spike and Ravenmane. "Ravenmane arent you tired?" asked Spike. "Yeah but I'm just worried about...Fluttershy".Spike looked at Ravenmane with concern and sighed, "Hey dont tucker your self out we have a few big days ahead of us come on lets get some sleep" Ravenmane nodded and went to bed. Ravenmane didnt have such a nice dream. "Raven is a nasty, discusting, repulsive pony all he is, is a freak, a self in-confident loser!" as a demonic Fluttershy stated in Ravens dreams. Princess Luna appeard in Raven's dream and stopped it immedietly and brought the poor stallion to his feet. "Young one you need to stop being scared over this, this is not what someone like you should be dreaming for you are the final piece of the Elements Of Harmony, your dreams do not represent that" as Luna explained while comforting Ravenmane. "I know Princess Luna but Fluttershy...s-she is just a new part of my life im not used to having" Princess Luna simply sighed as morning approached and then looked at Ravenmane. "The element of Passion should not have this kind of dream." and she dissapeard into the night. Ravenmane quickly woke up and freaked out a little and looked around. Spike was still asleep but Rarity and Applejack were in the other car talking. Ravenmane walked in and both Applejack and Rarity offered him something to eat. "You know you talk alot in your sleep, and awful loudly to" griped Rarity. Ravenmane was dumb struck and stood there curiously. "Well what was I saying?" Apple began by saying it was about Fluttershy but as she continued Fluttershy entered and Ravenmane fled to the next car, the desert car and guess who was swimming in choclate: Pinkiepie. Pinkiepie looked at Ravenmane and as usual jumped in a circle around him wtih cake everywhere. Ravenmane sighed and sat near a window and layed his groggy head onto the table. Twilight walked in and sat infront of him. "You ok Raven?" questioned Twilight, "Yeah im good just didnt sleep well". As soon as she heard that she asked if Princess Luna entered his dream. "How did you know she could do that?" Well Raven forgot that Twilight hung out with Celestia and Luna for a very long time. "Well Princess Luna said-" before he said anything he remember he's not supposed to be telling them he is the last element of harmony ,for it could unleash an evil powered by jealousy. Soon enough Raven lucked out and they arrived in Canterlot. Princess Celestia and a few royal guards were standing there, one standing out from all the rest. "Well hello Raven" said one soldier in the back said. Everyone cleared and it's was Burning Shield. A unicorn guard that was based off providing a guard of fire and protection towards Luna. "H-hi dad" muttered Raven. Everyone looked at Burning Shield and then Ravenmane and was surprised they were father and son because they looked nothing alike. Princess Celestia interrupted and looked at both of them. "I guess I have some explaining to do." Celestia sighed and started. "Raven your father is the captain of my royal guards and we knew he was retired but it was a dire situation for we found out who stole them". Raven was appauled and asked. "Who is it?" Celestia looked at him and said "Blankmare" nobody besides Raven, Celestia, and Burning Shield knew Blankmare for Blankmare was the closest friend Celestia had as a child. "Blankmare is the master of thieves and disguises, she could be anyone of us and we would never know" everyone was flustered by how we could do this then Princess Celestia did the unthinkable and struck down Ravenmane. Raven fell on the ground and was unconcious. "Ravenmane!" squeled Fluttershy. "Its fine h-he needs to be unconcious for a whiel for he can not be exposed to Blankmares powers for he could be corrupted by so much". Before anyone knew it Burning Shield along with 2 guards have dissapear. "They're playing right into our hands master". Said one guard, eachone of them unvieled their disguise and showed their true forms. Two henchman wich were the guards and then Blankmare, Burning Shield. As Ravenmane is unconcious he starts dreaming again. "Worthless!Pointless!You should of stayed in Canterlot!" yelled a demonic Fluttershy once more. Again, Princess Luna came to Ravenmane and touched his necklace to power it full of passion to help anyone he can. Ravenmane stopped his crying looked up and nodded and knew exactly what he had to do". Let go of Fluttershy once to let him self truly feel a passionate shock. Ravenmane awoke and looked around it was dark and cold and he had no idea where he was all he saw was Fluttershy asleep next to him. He got up and left with the Element of Passion. Ravenmane walked until dawn all the way to a damp cave containing a cage. Ravenmane took a deep breat hand opened that cage and got into and once he was asleep he dissapeard to dust. Princess Luna appeard once more and explained Ravenmane was in the false-night realm which is a copy of day time but it was night so Princess Luna could appear and not be seen. Now Raven couldnt be seen, "We have to find out who the imposter is, it could be anyone, even Fluttershy." Raven gulped nodded and took out his necklace and it turned into a pendant and he put it on. Ravenmane looked at Princess Luna then at the castle. "Im ready when you are...my liege" Princess Luna took Ravens paw and they dissapeared into the False-Night realm in search for the thief...Blankmare. Now back in the normal realm, Fluttershy awoke and screamed. "No,no, it cant b-be he cant be gone...ooohh my" Fluttershy started crying and Ravenmane could feel it. "Fluttershy!" as Twilight came running in while Fluttershy sobbed deeply into a pillow. "H-hes gona Twilight...he left without a word" Twilight simply brushed her hair and looked around for clues. Twilight looked down and saw a small rit of passage. The note stated: Ravenmane is permited to the portal of the False Night Realm under the influence of Princess Luna for he is the missing piece to the Elements of Harmony: The Element of Passion. Twilight gasped and dropped the note and Fluttershy cryed endlessly for hours and waited for Ravenmane to come back.


End file.
